scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MissEmmiKat/Pedophilia in Scooby-Doo Media
Unfortunately, the Scooby-Doo franchise of late has featured numerous examples of pedophilia; including the depictions of underaged girls in revealing clothing, alluring poses and either pursuing or being pursued by adults significantly older than them. This blog contains a list of media and the description of inappropriate content found in it. The author does not condone this content being in family media. 'Sexualization of Minors' ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated '' (2010-2013) * Daphne is shown in cleavage revealing lingerie in place of pajamas * In Trap of Love, Daphne performs onstage in a shiny, all-black latex dominatrix costume, consisting of a strapless corset, extreme miniskirt, choker, thigh high boots, and opera length gloves Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * When the gang is swimming at the lake, Daphne’s bikini is shown off with a slow pan up her body ''' * '''Similarly, Velma’s bathing suit is shown off with her posing alluringly * Fred and Shaggy's swimwear recieves no focus ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' (2013) * A return of Daphne’s lingerie-for-pajamas, this time accompanied by a breeze ruffling her hair and very short skirt Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Velma becomes hypnotized to enact a nefarious plot and her outfit change consists of a skin-tight floor length dress, with seams ripped to reveal her cleavage and midriff * Daphne is tricked into believing that she has gained weight and she becomes distraught that her body is no longer alluring to men Scoobynatural (2018) * Daphne’s thighs, butt, and breasts are drawn as larger and more alluring when Dean Winchester (a middle aged man) checks her out as she works to barricade the room Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019-present) * Despite a return to the “classic” style, Daphne receives a redesign that increases the size of her thighs and butt as well as giving her startled “doe” eyes and bright red lipstick * Velma receives a redesign that, while giving her a plainer face, increased her bust size while cinching her waist. Her posture is drawn as though she were wearing tall high heels even though she is not. This gives her pronounced legs and butt, and may attribute to the way that she sticks her chest out so unnaturally. * In The Cursed Cabinet of Professor Madds Markson! Daphne appears in a sexy stage girl costume resembling a Playboy Bunny with a strapless corset teddy, fishnet tights and a bowtie. Her chest is much larger in this scene than it is usually portrayed in the show and her cleavage is very visible. 'Inappropriate Relationships and Advances (between Adults and Minors)' Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * An older man flirts with Velma, though Daphne at first believes him to be flirting with her Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery (2014) * Daphne pursues wrestling star John Cena Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Daphne and Star Child flirt throughout the whole movie, culminating in a kiss between the 60 year old rock star and the teenage girl Scoobynatural (2018) * Dean Winchester flirts with Daphne, including kissing her hand * Dean Winchester ogles Daphne’s body when she’s not looking * Velma kisses Sam Winchester Category:Blog posts